Parents, Lovers, and Sixteen Candles
by cloureade
Summary: The sequal to "Life, Love, and Ten Things I Hate About You", but you could read this alone. It's Pan's birthday...but everyone seems to have forgotten! Well, maybe not *everyone*...


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, any of the characters, the song, "My Love is Your Love", by Whitney Houston, or the movie, "Sixteen Candles". (But I wish I did!)   
  
***WARNINGS: More WAFF! Refrences to Sex.  
  
Pairings: T/P   
  
Note: Fluffy asked for a sequel, and here it is! Yesterday, I was watching "sixteen candles" on a homemade tape my aunt had made (it's her favorite movie), and when I read her review, I figured this was perfect! Hope you like, R & R!   
  
===========================================   
Lovers, Parents, and Sixteen Candles   
--Cloureade   
===========================================   
One-Shot   
===========================================  
  
If I wake up in World War III  
I see destruction and poverty  
And I feel like I wanna go home  
It's okay  
If you're coming with me.  
  
~~~~  
  
  
Another event-less Saturday.  
  
Pan sighed, and shifted the bags from one hand to another, while balancing the laundry basket at her side on her knee.  
  
But it wasn't. This event-less Saturday just happened to be her birthday.  
  
And no one had said a thing.  
  
She sighed, and continued her march to the student laundry room- which just happened to be in the hall she *didn't* live in. She had to walk across the entire campus just to wash her clothes- not to mention eat, too, because the student cafeteria was also across the campus.   
  
She sighed, and paused before she crossed the street. The boys at her school were reckless, and wouldn't hesitate to run her down. Not that she would get hurt, but it always looked strange when a less than one-hundred pound girl got hit with an automobile at ninety miles per hour, and got up with just an attitude.  
  
"Ossu! Pan-san, watch out!"   
  
"Huh? Oh, hi, Mr. Ki..." Pan turned to say hi to her proffesor, but turned back around when she heard the loud 'screech!'. She was face to face with a silver infinity.   
  
"Hey! Watch yourself, little girl!" Pan growled at him.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Hey, It's not my fault you're blind! Lucky I didn't run your scrawny ass down!"  
  
"Son of a..." Pan was about to jump on the man- who was about a foot and a half taller and a hundred pounds heavier- when she felt someone hold her back.  
  
"Son-san, calm down!" Mr. Kino held Pan's arms, and for a moment she contemplated just blasting him off her and beating the crap out of the other. But, then again, how would that look?  
  
The man just rolled his eyes, mumbled something like 'feisty bitch', and drove off. Mr. Kino let go of Pan.  
  
"Gomen, Kino-sensei. I just got carried away." Mr. Kino looked at her for a second, and smiled.  
  
"That's okay. Ignorance like that can't be ignored, sometimes." Pan sighed, and picked back up her laundry baskets and bags.  
  
"And miss Son?"  
  
"Yeah?" Maybe he remembered...  
  
"Be more careful." Or maybe not. Pan sighed, and nodded, and continued walking across the 90 degree campus.  
  
*****  
  
Pan dropped her keys on the table, and flipped the light switch. Entering her room, she dropped her laundry basket on the floor. It had been too stressful a day to think about orginization.  
  
"Panny-tanny-tavi!" The bubbly voice of her roomate, Blondie, made Pan want to hurl. She slowly sat up.   
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Aw, why so sour, Panny!" Michelle- or Blondie as they called her- skipped into the room, and bounced onto Pan's bed. Pan curled her lip and snorted.  
  
"I'm not." she looked Blondie over, and a glimmer of hope emerged in Pan's eyes. Maybe Blondie remembered it was her birthday. "Why all dressed up?"  
  
Blondie opened her mouth to answer, when the doorbell rang. "Jimmi's taking me out tonight! We're doubling with Randy, Sarah, Kara and Michelle!"   
  
Randy, Sarah, Kara, Jimmi, and Michelle #2- the reason they called Michelle #1 Blondie- all Pan's friends. And they all forgot about her birthday.   
  
"Too bad your boyfriends still back in China. Then you could've come, it's couples night at Charlie's Pub." Blondie bounced off the bed, and went out the door. Pan clenched her fist, and let go before she cut herself from her fingernails. Why couldn't Blondie ever remember? Japan! Not *China*!   
  
"Argh!" Pan flopped down on her matress, pulling her pillow over her face. Stupid Blondie. Had to remind her how lonely she was withour Trunks here. Had to remind her how lonely she was period. Had to remind her how *no one*, not even her parents, had called to wish her a happy birthday. She was suddenly overcome with a sense of loneliness.  
  
A sudden sharp knock at the door made her come back to earth.   
  
"Ugh. Whaddya' want!" she said, staggering up off her bed. The knock came again.  
  
"I said, what do you want!" she hollored, flinging the door opened. Standing there with a bewildered look on his face, holding a bag in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other, stood her cure for loneliness.   
  
"Trunks!"   
  
"Uh...Konnichi-wa, Panny-chan. Happy Birthday." Trunks stuttered slightly, and blushed. Pan was so happy to see him, she wrapped her arms around his neck again.  
  
"Uh, Pan-chan?" Trunks squeaked.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I like...to breath...too." Pan furrowed her brow, and gasped, letting go of his nack. He exhaled sharply, and coughed.  
  
"Glad to see you too."  
  
"Oh, Trunks-kun!" Pan said, and kissed his lips. He blushed.   
  
"Uh...I brought..um...wait." Pan rolled her eyes, and pulled him into the dorm, closing the door behind him. Trunks smiled, opened the champagne, and poured Pan some in a plastic goblet.   
  
"From Chi-Chi-san's famous kitchen." he said, and pulled out containers of steamed rice, vegetables, and slivers of raw fish, along with many other of Chi-Chi's famous foods. Pan's mouth watered, her grandmother made the best food!  
  
"And, in honor of our almost ten month anniversary..." Pan's eyes widened. She didn't even know that! "...this." Trunks pulled out a vhs tape. Pan took it from him.  
  
"Sixteen candles?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well, my roomate went out for the weekend. Pop it in." Trunks smiled, and went to play the tape.   
  
Trunks sat down on the couch, and when Pan settled down on his lap, he handed her a bowl of food, and a pair of chopsticks. Pan smiled, she'd missed chopsticks, forks were so...*weird* and *boring*.  
  
When the movie started, Pan began to cry. "What...what's wrong?" Trunks stuttered. Did he do something wrong?  
  
"It's just that, I so understand." Trunks looked at her.  
  
"Gohan-sensei and Videl-san did not call?" Pan shook her head violently, slightly shaking out some the curls in her hair that Blondie had insisted were 'like, totally her' when she'd first arrived. Even though she usually didn't like such girly things, she had liked the curls. 'Shirley Temple's', Kara had called them. She still wore her orange bandana, though.  
  
Trunks squeezed her waist.   
  
"Speaking of Kaasan and Tousan, when are we going to tell them?"  
  
"What?" Pan turned to look Trunks in his face. "Oh. Um...well...I was thinking...never, maybe." Pan got off his lap.  
  
"Excuse?"   
  
Trunks looked at Pan. "I don't want to die." Pan almost doubled over laughing.  
  
"Aw, is widdle Twunksy-wunsky scared of big bad daddy-waddy?" Of course, she said this in English, which Trunks only used in conferences. He had no idea as to how to interperet her baby talk, but he assumed by her tone that she was patronizing him.  
  
"I'm not joking, Panny-chan. Gohan-san, he might, no he most likely *will* kill me. I'm too young to die, Panny."  
  
Pan smiled, and stradled his waist. "Fine. We won't tell daddy. But you have to do something to make sure I'll keep quiet." she smirked devilishly, and leaned over more ontop of his lap, showing so much cleavage, it was like her breasts were contemplating jumping off the edge or not.  
  
"Pan...you sure?" she threw her head back, and cackled insanely, nearly falling off his lap.   
  
"That's so cliche!" he pouted, and she kissed him, hungrily. "Besides," she added, tracing the outline of his finely chiseled lips. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."  
  
(A/N: No, this is not a lemon, you hentai's! Use your imagination. ^_^!)  
  
*****  
  
Pan cuddled up to Trunks, face nuzzled in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent forever. She eased up on her hands, and looked down at him, a cascade of ebony hair falling around them as she did. Their...*ahem*...activities had uncurled her hair.  
  
"I love you." she purred. He smiled, and without hesitation, blurted out, "I love you too." His face immediately blanched after they had left his mouth. He hadn't said that to *anyone*, except maybe his mother on her birthday or mother's day or something like that. Nope, not in all the multitudes of women he had dated- and he had dated alot of women- had he once ever told them he loved them. And the strange feeling he had in his heart at the time, told him what he had said was true.   
  
She hadn't noticed any of his silent debate, though, because her arms were firmly around his neck, and she was tearing up.  
  
"I think we need to clean up, before your roomates get back."   
  
She nodded, not letting go of him.   
  
*****  
  
After they had dressed again, Trunks in the newly ironed shirt and pants he came in- they had gotten...er...a little wrinkled- and Pan in a pair of tight leather pants, and midriff exposing red shirt.  
  
"C'mon, we're going out. I feel like dancing." Pan did a little spin.  
  
"Really? I mean, you aren't...erm..." she laughed at his shyness.  
  
"A little, but I'll probably feel worse tommorrow. Tonight I feel like having fun."   
  
Trunks bowed his head. "G...Gomen, Panny-chan. I did not mean to hurt you." she smiled warmly at him.  
  
"You did not. Now, I'm going to go get my jacket to complete this fabulous ensemble..." she spun and posed. "...and then we're off to the club." With a quick wink, she disappeared into the bedroom, and Trunks laughed, and opened up the door.  
  
And became face to face with Gohan.  
  
"Ahh!" Trunks screamed, and stumbled backward. People behind Gohan- people Trunks hadn't realized were there until they began singing- started singing the birthday song.  
  
Pan was putting on her jacket when Trunks screamed. "What's wroung, koi? Still have voice left in you after..." at that moment, she stepped into the living room, face to face with her bugged eyed father, who was smirking insanely. "Daddy!" he chuckled in nervous surprise. "So nice to see you..."  
  
~~~~  
  
As the years they pass us by  
We stay young through each other eyes  
And no matter how old we get  
It's okay  
As long as I got you baby  
  
-- Whitney Houston  
"My Love is Your Love"  
  
~{FIN}~  
  
End Note: So, didja' like? I thought it'd be nice to end off in that cute little scene. So, they didn't forget Pan's birthday after all! Hee Hee Hee... R & R! 


End file.
